The Crimson Mistery
by AliceKirkland089
Summary: fic yang ceritanya adopt dari cerita Fatal Frame. enjoy.


Aih, minna, lama ga update -_-

Ganti account juga… kelupaan pass akun lama ._.

Oke langsung aja ya. Ini fic baru.. semacam sekuel dari Fatal Frame gitu .3.

Seperti biasa maafkan saya kalau ada kesalahan ketik, EYD yang berantakan, dan kesalahan – kesalahan lain.. untuk itu saya minta komentarnya –w-

Yah enjoy ~

Chapter 1 ~ The Lost Village

Minakami, Japan, 1970

Ada sepasang muda – mudi yang menjalin cinta (apaanneh -_-). Mereka adalah Lacus dan Rei. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain (jelas ya -_-). Mereka berdua adalah teman kecil, sejak dulu, mereka sering bermain bersama di Minakami Dam (semacam bendungan gitu).

Kala usia mereka menginjak 18 tahun, mereka kembali merayakan itu di tempat bermain favorit mereka, Minakami Dam. Rei sedang asyik duduk menikmati indahnya sungai, Lacus tengah berjalan-jalan melihat pemandangan sekitar. Seketika Lacus merasa bosan , dia mendekati Rei yang duduk di pinggir sungai.

"Rei…" panggil Lacus sembari memegang pundak Rei.

"oh..eh.. Lacus.. ada apa?" Rei sedikit terkejut. Dia memegang tangan Lacus.

"tak apa, aku hanya merasa bosan.." kata Lacus sembari duduk di belakang Rei. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja.

"Lacus…" panggil Rei. "Kamu ingat janji kita kan?" Tanya Rei.

Lacus mengangguk. "Tentu Rei, aku ingat. Kita akan selalu bersama kan?" sahut Lacus.

Rei memegang lembut pundak Lacus. Sejenak wajah mereka berdekatan dan…(terjadi adegan sensor-_-). Dengan lembut Rei melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap lekat wajah Lacus. Lacus tersenyum malu. Mereka kembali duduk saling membelakangi.

Rei asyik merenungi masa lalunya, dimana dia dan Lacus asyik berlarian kesana kemari, pulang malam hingga dimarahi orang tua mereka, sampai – sampai Rei tak menyadari bahwa Lacus sudah tak ada dibelakangnya.

"Lacus, masih ingatkah kau saat..-" Rei baru menyadari saat dia menoleh kebelakang dan dia tidak mendapati Lacus dibelakangnya. Rei mulai panik. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah hutan. Disana dilihatnya Lacus sedang mengejar sesuatu seperti kupu – kupu. Rei berusaha mengejar Lacus. Berulang kali dia mencoba berteriak memanggil nama Lacus, tapi tak ada jawaban. Malah mereka berdua masuk semakin dalam ke arah hutan.

"Lacus! Tunggu!" teriak Rei. Namun percuma, Lacus sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar Rei menginjak dan melewati _twin statue, _yang konon menjadi symbol dari desa terlarang. Rei kaget karena mendadak suasana menjadi begitu gelap. Mencekam. Udara terasa begitu lembab. Tapi yang ada di pikiran Rei hanyalah kekasihnya, yang telah masuk semakin dalam kedalam tempat yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Tiba – tiba dia melihat sesosok orang- yang mirip Lacus. Lantas Rei menarik pundaknya, namun apa yang terjadi? Rei tercekik! Namun, syukurlah itu hanya khayalan Rei. Dia terus melangkah melewati _Torii Gate_. Diujung tempat itulah dia melihat Lacus yang berdiri dikelilingi kupu – kupu berwarna merah _crimson_.

**-Rei POV-**

"Lacus!" panggilku. Aku merasa lega menemukan gadis ini. Ya, aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi bila aku tak dapat menemukannya. Dia berbalik ke arahku, dan menatapku. Namun entah mengapa tatapannya terasa lain dan dingin. Dari bibir mungilnya itu keluar sebuah kata yang asing bagiku.

"ini.. The Lost Village.." kata – kata itu keluar dari bibir mungil Lacus. Dia tampak sangat ketakutan. Spontan aku memeluknya dan berkata "Apa maksudmu Lacus?" dia hanya meringis dan memegang kedua telapak tanganku. "ini.. desa terlarang itu.." kata Lacus. Aku tak begitu mengerti apa maksudnya. Yang jelas aku hanya mendengar suara jangkrik dan angin. Angin malam yang berhembus begitu dingin. Aku mencoba mencari jalan keluar, tapi hal itu percuma. Semuanya tampak gelap dan yang terlihat hanyalah rumput – rumput ilalang yang sudah sangat panjang. Maka aku dan Lacus melangkah masuk ke dalam desa itu. Aku memeluk Lacus yang masih terlihat ketakutan.

Kami sampai di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah kayu dengan gaya klasik Jepang kuno. Lacus mengajakku masuk. Aku pun mengikutinya seraya menggandengnya.

Di dalam rumah…

Ternyata selain pintu masuk utama, ada lagi pintu di dalamnya.

Kubuka pintu yang berat itu. Aku melihat – lihat keadaan di dalam.

_**Osaka House First Enter**_

"Lacus.. Mau masuk?" kataku. Lacus hanya mengangguk. Aku pun mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Seketika Lacus menjadi ketakutan. Aku heran apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia pun meraih tanganku. Dan ajaib! Aku dapat melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Sungguh mengerikan! Aku tak percaya apa yang kulihat.

Yang kulihat adalah betapa mengerikannya tempat itu – aku juga sempat melihat seorang perempuan muda, berjalan masuk sembari memanggil – manggil nama seseorang. "Masumi.. Masumi.. dimana dirimu?" walaupun tak terlalu jelas, setidaknya itulah yang kudengar dari penampakan wanita itu. Tak lama kemudian, seorang laki – laki yang berwajah menyeramkan – tampaknya hantu-, datang kepadanya ! wanita itu tersenyum, tapi apa yang terjadi? Laki – laki itu malah mencekik wanita itu hingga mati! Seketika wajah laki – laki itu berubah menjadi penuh luka. Kemudian Lacus melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyeramkan. Aku nyaris tak percaya akan apa yang kulihat barusan. Lacus sedikit berkeringat, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku mendekati dan memeluknya, mencium keningnya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Setelah Lacus kembali tenang, akupun mengajaknya kedalam. Dia hanya mengikutiku.

Hal pertama yang membuatku tertarik adalah munculnya sosok wanita dalam pandanganku tadi – namun wajahnya tampak begitu dingin. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu belakang sembari memanggil nama itu lagi. Aku lantas mengikuti wanita itu. Sampai dipintu belakang, aku mencoba membuka pintu yang berat itu, ternyata tidak terkunci. Baguslah, aku tak harus menghabiskan waktu mencari kunci di tempat segelap ini, seperti di game – game horror yang biasa kumainkan. Aku menyusuri ruangan di bagian belakang itu, aku menemukan sebuah _note_.

"Masumi, ini Miyako.

Dimanakah dirimu Masumi?

Kembalilah. Aku menantimu disini. Aku takut. Disini begitu gelap. Kuharap kau dapat menemukanku."

Isi _note_ itu.

Tunggu! Masumi? Bukankah itu nama yang disebut – sebut oleh wanita tadi? Siapakah Masumi itu? Apakah dia laki – laki berwajah seram itu? Ah. Entahlah. Aku tak tau. Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu! Kami harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini. Tempat menyebalkan ini.

Aku keluar dari tempat itu. Kugandeng Lacus keluar. Kami menuju pintu keluar. Namun, Lacus berhenti tepat di pintu dekat tangga bawah, yang letaknya agak tersembunyi. Perlahan kubuka pintu itu. Nampaknya bekas sebuah kamar. Namun keadaannya sudah tak karuan. Berantakan dan penuh debu. Kucoba menelusuri ruang utamanya yang agak lebar. Aku menemukan sebuah batu Kristal yang bersinar sangat indah. Kuambil dan kusimpan batu itu. Lagi – lagi aku menemukan sebuah _note_ di pojok ruangan itu.

"Suara tawa wanita itu sungguh mencekam.

Masumi, apakah kau ada disini? Di tempat menyeramkan ini?

Jawab aku Masumi. Aku sangat merindukanmu.

Aku sungguh tak kuat berada disini. Suara tawa seorang wanita yang membuatku tak ingin hidup lagi..

Kita akan keluar dari sini bersama – sama, Masumi. Aku menunggumu."

Lagi – lagi Masumi.

Ah, aku tak perlu terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan di seberangnya – tak terlalu besar. Namun mataku tertarik pada sesuatu yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku berlutut hendak mengamati benda aneh itu.

"i-itu.. Kamera Obscura.." Lacus berkata dengan terbata – bata.

"Kamera Obscura? Apa itu?" sahutku. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka Lacus bisa tau akan benda aneh ini.

"i-itu.. Kamera yang tak semua orang bisa menggunakannya. Hanya orang – orang tertentu yang mampu.. itu bukan Kamera biasa. Itu bisa memotret dan menangkap sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata manusia biasa…" jelas Lacus. Selama ini aku hanya melihat Kamera Obscura dari game yang biasa kumainkan – namun kenapa benda itu ada dalam kenyataan? Aku tak tau.

Aku mengerti penjelasan Lacus. Aku mengambil kamera itu dan mencoba mengoperasikannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa tak ada kesulitan saat itu. Apa mungkin aku ditakdirkan untuk menggunakan kamera itu? Ah. Aku tak tau. Aku tak lagi peduli soal itu. "Lacus.." panggilku. Lacus hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian aku melangkah untuk membuka pintu keluar.

Tapi.. apa itu? Wanita itu lagi! Mengapa wanita itu selalu mengincar kami berdua? Wanita itu tiba – tiba ada didepan pintu keluar ruangan. Aku mundur dan mencoba kamera itu. Walaupun sebetulnya aku masih tak mengerti cara menggunakannya. Saat kulihat Lacus yang tengah bergidik ngeri, dia berjongkok, menutup mata dan telinganya. Kucoba mengambil gambar dari wanita itu. Sempat terjadi pertarungan sengit, belakangan kuketahui bahwa kamera itu dapat membunuh – menghilangkan hantu. Menyerap energi spirit lebih tepatnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Lacus pun bangkit dari tempatnya jongkok tadi. Aku memegang erat kedua telapak tangannya, mengajaknya keluar. Aku tau dia sangat ketakutan berada di tempat ini. Setelah kami berdua keluar dari ruangan itu, aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar utama dan membukanya. Tapi gawat.. pintunya terkunci. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya – bukan benda ataupun orang, melainkan energi yang sangat kuat. Tiba – tiba Lacus berteriak dan itu membuatku kaget. Dan.. yang dilihatnya adalah lagi – lagi sosok wanita itu! Yaampun.. aku tak menyangka wanita itu akan mengikuti kami sampai sejauh ini. Wanita itu berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang nampaknya seperti _closet. _Setelah wanita itu hilang, lagi – lagi Lacus memberitauku, "Rei, pintu itu tersegel. Coba ambil gambar dari pintu itu, jangan lupa untuk mengarahkannya dengan tepat sampai _spirit circle _berwarna biru" ucap Lacus. Aku melakukan apa yang disuruhnya. Sejenak keluar sebuah gambar – yang menunjukkan suatu tempat. A-ha, sepertinya aku tau dimana tempat yang ditunjukkan dalam foto ini.

"Lacus.. kita harus ke halaman belakang itu lagi. Mungkin ada petunjuk disana.." kataku.

"baik Rei, kita kesana sekarang" ajak Lacus.

Kami berdua bergegas pergi ke halaman belakang rumah itu - yang kami masuki saat awal tadi. Ah, benar! Ada petunjuk disana. Sebuah tempat abu – yang tadinya biasa saja, tiba – tiba warnanya berubah menjadi kebiruan. Aku membidikkan kameraku ke arah tempat abu itu. Ckrek! Keluar lagi sebuah gambar – yang menunjukkan seorang lelaki dengan wajah menyeramkan dan penuh luka. Aku sempat bertanya – Tanya dalam hati siapakah laki – laki itu. Namun aku tak peduli. Aku dan Lacus bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Kami kembali ke pintu _closet _tadi. Dan itu benar – segel yang menahan kuat pintu tersebut hilang. Aku membuka pintunya, dan disana ada sebuah kamar. Ternyata kamar yang berukuran kecil dan bukan _closet. _Namun didalam kamar itu terdapat sebuah _closet _ kecil. Penasaran, aku mencoba membukanya. Namun tiba – tiba wanita itu muncul lagi dibelakang kami. Bergegas aku mengarahkan kameraku dan mengambil gambar wanita itu. Setelah itu, aku kembali mengamati _closet_ kecil itu. Ada benda bercahaya di dalamnya.

Sebuah _note._

"Aku ingin hidup.."

Ah. Sebuah note yang singkat ternyata. Kumasukkan note itu kedalam kantung celanaku. Apa maksud dari kata – kata yang ada dalam note ini? "Aku ingin hidup" ? apa maksudnya? Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi di tempat ini?

Setelah aku mengecek keseluruhan ruangan dan kupastikan tak ada apapun, aku hendak keluar. Tetapi sebelum keluar aku tertarik pada jendela mungil berornamen kayu, setelah kudekati, Nampak ruang belakang yang kumasuki tadi. Ah, tak begitu penting. Aku pun segera keluar.

Setelah keluar dari kamar itu, aku bingung harus kemana lagi. Tapi rupanya Lacus mengajakku ke tempat didepan ruangan itu – ya, sebuah ruangan lagi. Setelah kubuka pintunya ternyata banyak sekali _kimono – kimono _ yang bermotif amat cantik bergantungan, namun sudah lembab, kotor, dan berdebu. Di pojok ruangan itu ada sesuatu seperti peti berwarna merah. Tak ada apa – apa disana. Yang kutemukan hanyalah sebuah batu Kristal yang bersinar _green emerald. _ Kenapa disini banyak sekali batu Kristal? Aku tak mengerti. Aku menemukan sebuah diary yang aku juga tak mengerti apa tulisannya. Buram dan tak terlihat sama sekali. Kusam.

Ah, aku merasa bosan dengan semuanya! Kenapa kami harus masuk ke tempat seperti ini? Suasananya lembab. Udaranya begitu dingin, dan aku merasa dari awal kami masuk ke tempat ini seperti ada yang mengintai kami. Namun setiap kali aku coba memastikan, hanya ada aku dan Lacus di tempat ini.

- TO BE CONTINUED -

Ya, terimakasih sudah membaca fic saya yang abal – abal banget ini. Saya akan sangat berterimakasih dengan review dan penilaian yang anda berikan. Arigatou gozaimasu, saya ga begitu punya banyak waktu buat ngetiknya. Secepat mungkin saya update…


End file.
